The Fire Dragon Prince Natsu
by AnimaniacFanatic
Summary: Confronted with a choice, Natsu must choose between the Demon seed and the Dragon seed - and he chooses the dragon seed, transforming into a dragon. Follow Natsu as he must protect his friends - but what will he become with his newfound power?


**Hey guys! This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy it! Read on!**

**Natsu's POV (within Natsu's mind)**

"You see, Natsu, you have two seeds growing inside of you. A dragon seed and a demon seed. The two seeds are merging, and you must choose one before they both consume you completely!" Igneel explained, looking at Natsu calmly. "So, Natsu, what will it be? Are you a dragon or a demon?"

"… I'm neither! I'm Natsu Dragneel, a _human_!" Natsu proclaimed.

Igneel looked at him sadly, his eyes, usually full of pride showed only sympathy and sorrow. "You must choose one or the other, Natsu. In order to survive, you must become a dragon or a demon."

"Then I choose… to become a dragon like you, Dad!" Natsu answered, smiling despite the grim choice. Almost instantaneously, the space of his mind evaporated, ushering Natsu back into the real world. He woke with a start, to find Lucy next to him. She had no clothes. He had no clothes. WHY DID THEY HAVE NO CLOTHES. Lucy, startled by Natsu's sudden awakening jumped away and grabbed a towel and her clothes.

"Thank god you're okay, Natsu! We were all so worried!" Her eyes shone with happiness.

"Lucy… you… you're okay?" Natsu breathed a sigh of relief. "…Grey!" He remembered suddenly. He had transformed into E.N.D. and fought gray in his demonic form to try to get to Zeref. And he discovered memories with Zeref when they were young and innocent… his big brother. "Everyone…" Natsu suddenly flinched at the sudden stabbing of pain in his chest. That's right! He had to choose, and he chose to be a dragon… there was little time left for him. Scales started to form along his body, pushing their way through his skin. "Gaaaah!" Natsu screamed in pain, which caused everyone to turn their attention towards him. Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Juvia all looked at him with shocked, worried expressions on their faces.

**3rd Person POV (With Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Wendy)**

They took in the sight of the pink-haired boy writhing in obvious pain, with crimson-red and salmon-pink scales erupting from the surface of his skin. Orange-red tattoos began to creep up his face, and formed a pattern that looked like flames. His friend's faces were filled with horror as the form in front of them shifted into something that looked neither dragon, demon or human. Mist swirled around Natsu, and enveloped the whole terrain as the sky darkened.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled, tears streaming down her face. "What went wrong!? What is happening!?" She tried to run towards him, but Gray grabbed her and held her back as she kicked and punched and screamed in protest at his arms wrapped around her. Juvia's displeasure with Gray's actions were obvious, but even she couldn't bring herself to compete for his attention at this moment. The drastic realness of the moment captured her and stole her breath away. Wendy just stood there, terror and shock pained all over her face.

"Juvia! Wendy!" Gray called, and they nodded in response, knowing what to do.

**_Water Slicer!_**

**_Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!_**

Their magic attacks cleared away the smoke to reveal a huge dragon with deep red scales and a spiraling salmon pink scale pattern swirling across its body. The dragon had deep green eyes that burned with passion and strength, wings that were so huge they could block the sun, horns that were smooth across its head and then spiked upwards, a thick neck and a tail that whipped around, the diamond-shaped spike at the tip glinting in the sunlight. The dragon had a scar across its left jaw and as it raised itself up and spread its wings, it revealed a scar on its underbelly. Its eyes met with the group, and its presence washed over them – it had unbelievable power, and its aura was suffocating with strength. But when it gazed at the group, those eyes were all too familiar.

"Natsu-san…?" Wendy piped up, her own voice surprising her. The dragon gazed back knowingly, but before the dragon could confirm its identity, another dragon appeared. A pitch black dragon with bright blue swirls patterning its scales – Acnologia!

"HAHAHA!" Acnologia roared. "So another dragon has appeared! Let's see what you're made of, young one!" Acnologia's teeth were revealed, showing a set of sharp fangs in what they imagined was a sadistic grin. The crimson/salmon dragon's expression became serious, and it lunged for Acnologia. The two dragons fought, ripping at each other in the sky. It was as if all battle ceased and everyone was watching the frightening display of huge power with such shock and fright that only the sight of a dragon fight could administer.

**Natsu's POV**

For Natsu, the change was so excruciatingly painful that it seemed forever until the mist surrounding him subsided. But when the mist cleared he marveled at his new form. He felt his muscles rippling and strength overpowering. He felt like he could take on anyone and claim victory. "_So this is what it's like to be a dragon!"_ Natsu thought. "_What a brilliant feeling! I feel as if I could fly so high and far in an instant, rip mountains from the ground, decimate villages with my flames!"_ Pride in his newfound dragon form welled up, and Natsu saw the group below him. Wow, they were really tiny! Did they shrink, or was it his massive size that made zie disorienting? Natsu quickly realized his magic power's drastic increase. He was at least 50 times more powerful than he was before, and he felt like he had new techniques that he could unlock. And it wasn't just his strength that increased, but he felt much more intelligent and perceptive, also because of his sense of smell, sight and hearing! His senses could reach so far…! A dragon approached him, with a clear intent to fight him, Natsu was sure. Preparing himself, Natsu spread his wings and rose from the ground. Acnologia arrived, flying around Natsu in circles, challenging him. Natsu steeled himself for what he knew would be a harsh battle, and launched himself into the sky.

"Let's see what you're made of!" Acnologia taunted, snarling a challenge at Natsu and baring his teeth.

Natsu grinned (that was sort of difficult in his dragon form). "Come at me, you old bastard!" he roared, and the two dragons flew at each other and clashed.


End file.
